Pretty in Pink
by diabolisches ULO
Summary: Ginny braucht Urlaub von ihrem jungen Dasein als Mutter, doch Harry interessiert sich nur für seine teure Einrichtung.Natürlich kommt Snape genau richtig, um eine Ehekrise zu verhindern. Aber kann es gut gehen, das er mit Ron zusammen auf Potter Jr. auf
1. Chapter 1

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Ginny braucht Urlaub von ihrem jungen Dasein als Mutter, doch Harry interessiert sich nur für seine teure Einrichtung.  
Natürlich kommt Snape genau richtig, um eine Ehekrise zu verhindern. Aber kann es gut gehen, dass er mit Ron zusammen auf Potter Jr. aufpasst?

**Vorwort:**

Eine blödsinnige Fanfiction, die in einem PN-Wechsel zusammen mit Dr. S auf Harrypotter-xperts entstanden ist. Der Grund dafür war, dass wir Beide keine FF mit dem Pairing Ron/Snape kannten!

Versucht nicht rauszufinden, wer was geschrieben hat. Ich weiß es selber nicht mehr.

Und bloß nicht ernst nehmen! Wie gesagt: Blödsinn!

Die Figuren gehören alle J K Rowling und wir haben sie ihr nicht abgekauft, aber ausgeliehen.

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Pretty in Pink **

**Kapitel ****1 - Ginnys verzweifelter Versuch bemerkt zu werden**

„Harry James Potter. Ich brauch Urlaub.", rief Ginny ihrem Mann zu, der im Wohnzimmer auf seiner sündhaft teuren Couch lungerte, sich ein Bier rein zog und den Sportteil im Tagespropheten las. Ginny war gerade dabei, dem kleinen James, der hysterisch brüllend auf dem Wickeltisch lag, die Windeln zu wechseln. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", rief sie noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer.

Ein Rülpsen war zu hören. „Tut mir leid, Schatz. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich brauche Urlaub."

„Das ist schön, mein Engel. Frag doch Hermine, ob sie mit dir Einkaufen geht."

Ginny schnaubte wütend auf und wäre fast ins Wohnzimmer gestolpert, ohne James fertig zu wickeln. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit, die nur eine Mutter, die sich ganz alleine um ihren Sohn kümmern musste, steckte sie den fröhlich glucksenden James in seine Stoffwindeln, die sich Gnädigerweise alleine schlossen und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer.

Wahrscheinlich hätte Ginny noch lauter trampeln können, Harry hätte sie nicht gehört, so vertieft, wie er in die Ergebnisse der Quidditch-Liga war. Sein schwarzes, strubbeliges Haar schaute hinter der Zeitung hervor und seine Füße, die in teuren Designersocken steckten, baumelten über den Rand der, nur geringfügig teureren, Couch.

"Harry James Potter, leg auf der Stelle die Zeitung weg!", fauchte Ginny, während James unsanft an ihrem rotem Haar zerrte.

"Jaah, Schatz. Eintopf ist vollkommen in Ordnung.", murmelte Harry und hielt Ginny die leere Bierflasche über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg hin. "Ist leer."

Voldemort starke Konkurrenz machend, funkelte Ginny ihren Mann böse an. Sie setzte den Kleinen auf die Krabbeldecke, schnappte sich die leere Flasche aus Harrys Hand und warf sie gegen die Wand. James klatsche vergnügt in die Hände und warf seine Gummiente hinterher. Gähnend blickte Harry über den Rand seiner Zeitung.

"Warum bist du so wütend?", fragte er irritiert. "Schatz, bleib locker. Du solltest mal Urlaub machen. Vielleicht entspannt dich das."

Ginny zitterte vor Wut am ganzen Körper. Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen. "Du hörst mir nicht zu. Nie hörst du mir zu. Alles andere ist wichtiger, als ich. Du nimmst dir keine Zeit für mich, oder deinen Sohn."

"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Ich hab doch immer Zeit für euch.", entgegnete Harry und steckte den Kopf wieder zwischen die Seiten seiner Zeitung.

James war inzwischen fröhlich quiekend von seiner Decke gekrabbelt. "Tatze!", brabbelte er und wollte gerade die Familienkatze am Schwanz ziehen. Seufzend ließ Ginny sich auf den Boden fallen und zog James von dem fetten Stubentiger weg.

"Harry, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr...", hauchte Ginny, den Tränen nahe. Fest drückte sie ihren Sohn an sich, der ebenfalls den Tränen nahe, die Fingerchen nach Tatze ausstreckte.

"Ich geh auch gleich ins Bett...", murmelte Harry und ignorierte das Schluchzen seiner, über Alles geliebten, Frau.

"Das meinte ich doch nicht!", rief Ginny laut und James schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft, bevor er lauthals zu Brüllen anfing.

Augenblicklich hatte Harry jeden Gedanken an Quidditch verdrängt, warf die Zeitung achtlos über die Couch und sie segelte friedlich auf den teuren Laminatboden, während Harry aufsprang und auf Ginny zu stürzte, die ihn glücklich anlächelte.

"Oh, Harry! Ich wusste..."

"Was machst du denn?", fuhr Harry sie an und nahm ihr James ab, der sofort wieder fröhlich gluckste und sein Händchen in die strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren seines Vaters krallte. "Jetzt ist Jamsie traurig! Ja, bist du traurig? Ja, armer James.", brabbelte Harry auf den jüngsten Potter ein. "War Mummy böse? Ja, war Mummy böse? Wudidudidu!"

Ginny schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte laut auf. Harry versucht die kleinen Finger von James aus seinen Haaren zu lösen und sah Ginny an.

„Was hat mein Frauchen denn? Fühlt es sich nicht wohl?" Er tätschelte Ginnys Kopf.

James nutzte die Gelegenheit, machte sich von Harry los, krabbelte auf Tatze zu und erwischte die Katze am Schwanz. Erschrocken fauchte diese auf und wollte weg flitzen, doch James hatte die Katze voll im Griff. Die Krallen in das teure Laminat hauend, wurde sie rückwärts zu ihm gezogen und hinterließ tiefe Furchen auf dem Boden. Der Kleine jauchzte begeistert auf.

„Mein Boden. Mein schöner teurer Boden. Böser James. Lass die Katze los.", heulte Harry jetzt. Doch der Kleine dachte nicht daran.

Ginny nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und befreite die Katze aus Juniors Griff. Diese hatte, so um ihr Leben kämpfend, gegen James Griff gezogen, dass der plötzlich fehlende Widerstand sie nach vorne sausen und mit einer Rolle vorwärts an die Wand knallen ließ. Begeistert klatschte James lachend in die Hände. „Noch mal! Noch mal!" Ginny nahm das zappelten Bündel auf den Arm.

„Mein schöner Boden.", jammerte Harry, während er auf die zerkratzen Stellen zu kroch, um zärtlich mit der Hand drüber zu streichen.

„Dein dämlicher Boden ist dir wichtiger, als deine Familie?!", schrie Ginny.

„Weißt du, was der gekostet hat? So ein Boden ist nicht billig!", schrie Harry zurück.

„Aber man kann ihn ersetzen.", sagte Ginny und schaute flehend in Harrys, vor Zorn funkelnden, grünen Augen. „Mich kannst du nicht ersetzen, wenn ich vor Erschöpfung tot umfalle."

Harry hob warnend einen Zeigefinger. "Das, Ginny Schatz, ist 'Rio Palisander Edelmatt'! Weißt du nicht mehr, wie lange ich danach gesucht habe?", fragte er schwer keuchend, um seinen brodelnden Zorn zu unterdrücken.

"Oh, ich kann mich noch ganz genau erinnern, wie ihr mich drei Monate mit James alleine gelassen habt, damit du mit deinem versnobten Malfoy-Freund Laminat besorgen kannst!", wimmerte Ginny und Harry verdrehte die Augen.

"Merlin, trink doch ein bisschen 'Crystal' zur Entspannung. Wir haben noch sechs Flaschen im Kühlschrank.", sagte Harry und untersuchte die tiefen Kratzer auf dem Boden. "Schalt dann doch gleich den eingebauten Fernseher aus und die Marmorplatte müsste auch mal wieder geputzt werden." Suchend schaute Harry sich um, und zog dann das Original-Eisbärenfell unter dem Elfenbeincouchtisch hervor, um es über die Kratzer zu legen. "So...", sagte er zufrieden.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Harry schaute Ginny erwartungsvoll an, die den Blick nicht weniger böse erwiderte.

"Es hat geläutet, Ginny."

"Ich habe das schon vernommen."

"Und willst du nicht öffnen?"

Wutschnaubend ging Ginny an die Haustür, um diese zu öffnen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 - ****Harrys unglaubliche Gier nach Luxusartikeln**

"Severus, mein Lieber. Wie geht es dir.", begrüßte sie freudestrahlend den Mann, der vor der Tür stand.

Severus zog Ginny in seine Arme und drückte ihr ein Küsschen rechts und links auf die Wange.

"Ginny, du siehst schrecklich aus. Du solltest mal ausspannen.", sagte er und betrat das Haus. 

"Sag das mal meinem Göttergatten. Der ist da ganz anderer Meinung."

"Wo ist er denn?"

"Im Wohnzimmer, seinem Laminat nachheulen."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ginny schloss die Haustür und folgte ihm.

"Severus.", rief Harry überrascht. "Was kann ich für dich tun? Zieh doch erst mal deinen Umhang aus und setz dich. Magst du etwas trinken? Ginny holt dir gerne etwas aus der Küche. Einen Prosecco vielleicht?"

Severus zog den lila Umhang mit dem pinken Blümchenmuster aus, legte ihn über die Sofalehne und setzte sich auf selbiges.

Leicht angewidert besah sich Harry den Umhang. Diese Farben passten so gar nicht in den Raum. Seit Snape in der Heulenden Hütte von dieser Schlange gebissen wurde, war er nicht mehr der Selbe, wie früher. Er trug schrille Farben, war stets ein wenig zu gut gelaunt und nicht bestätigten Gerüchten zu Folge, stockschwul.

"Ginny Schatz, würdest du bitte den Umhang mit nach draußen nehmen und unserem Gast etwas zu trinken bringen." Es klang weniger nach einer Bitte, als nach einem Befehl. "Und nimm doch James gleich mit."

Kochend vor Wut schnappte sich Ginny den Umhang, nahm James auf den Arm und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

"Severus, sag schon. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry und setzte sich auf den Sessel, Snape gegenüber. Dramatisch breitete Snape die Arme aus und fing an zu singen: "I feel charming. Oh so charming. It's alarming how charming I feel. And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real."

Harry zog den rechten Mundwinkel herunter und überlegte einen Moment, ob er Ginny wohl lieber ausreden sollte, das teure Getränk an jemanden zu verschwenden, der heute wohl schon so einiges über den Durst getrunken hatte. Snape klatschte die Hände zusammen, verknotete die Finger und klimperte mit seinen merkwürdig verklebten Wimpern.

"Harry Schätzchen, ich hab etwas, das dir die furchtbar teuren Designersocken ausziehen wird.", flötete er und Harry riss geschockt die Augen auf.

"Pfoten von meinen Socken.", zischte er ganz Nagini-like. "Feinste Seide aus den..."

Snape winkte ab und Harry klappte der Mund auf, worauf man einen wunderschönen Blick auf den Zehn Karat Brillanten hatte, der an seinem rechten Schneidezahn prangte. Wagte es hier gerade wirklich jemand, Harry Potter zu unterbrechen? 

"Weißt du noch, als wir zusammen mit Draco diesen fünf Monatigen Urlaub in der Karibik gemacht haben, als Ginny schwanger war?" Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber Snape quasselte einfach weiter. "Und natürlich erinnerst du dich an den Luxusschuppen, der so viele Sterne hat, das er den Nachthimmel übertrumpft?" Harry holte Luft, um zu antworten, aber Snape war einfach schneller. "Ich habe hier zwei Tickets und rate mal, an wen ich gedacht habe!" Snape zwinkerte Harry zu und man konnte Harrys Herz förmlich aufgeregt gegen seine Brust trommeln sehen. "Genau! Die sind für dich, Herzchen." Snape ließ die Tickets, die er aus seiner mit echtem Gold bestickten, Brusttasche zog, langsam auf den Tisch segeln und man konnte Harry förmlich ansehen, wie sehr er darauf wartete, das sie das Elfenbein des Tisches berührten, damit er sie Snapes Griffeln entreißen konnte.

"Liebenswürdig, Severus, äußerst liebenswürdig...", presste Harry hervor und überlegte bereits krampfhaft, wie er seinen alten Zaubertränkelehrer loswerden könnte.

"Ich weiß, Schnuckelchen. Das ist meine Natur.", säuselte Severus und Harry befeuchtete sich die Lippen, während Snape elegant die Beine übereinander schlug.

"Ich werde Draco sofort fragen und dann packen wir.", sagte Harry und hatte die Tickets so schnell vom Tisch weggeschnappt, das Snape nicht einmal 'Desoxyribonukleinsäure' denken konnte.

"Oh, aber wie du doch weißt, ist Draco doch gerade damit beschäftigt Malfoy Manor komplett neu einzurichten.", sagte Snape und wippte mit dem Fuß hin und her, während Harrys Mundwinkel der Schwerkraft nicht mehr stand halten konnten.

"Na toll! Das kann ja wohl warten! Wen soll ich denn sonst mitnehmen?", sagte Harry und kaute auf seiner zitternden Unterlippe herum.

"Mein süßer Harry. Du hast eine wunderhübsche, kleine Frau, die es sich redlich verdient hätte, mit ihrem Mann in Urlaub zu fahren."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Urlaub mit einer Frau konnte ja sowas von langweilig sein. Frauen brauchten immer zu lange im Badezimmer. Immer musste er 20 Minuten auf sie warten. Und jeden Morgen beschwerte sie sich, dass er so lange brauchte. Ausgerechnet er, wo er doch morgens schon extra um 5 Uhr aufstand, damit er um 8 Uhr am hübsch gedeckten Frühstückstisch sitzen konnte. 

"Und wer soll das Haus hüten und auf Jamesie aufpassen?"

"Onkel Sev macht das schon. Der kleine Hosenscheißer und ich verstehen uns doch so toll."

"Äh... das ist sehr nett von dir, Sev, aber ich glaube in diesem Alter braucht Jamesie die zarte Hand einer Frau."

"Schätzchen, das ist auch kein Problem. Du willst eine Frau?" Sev stand auf, zog sich den roten Gehrock und die Hose aus und zum Vorschein kam ein rosa Korsett mit Rüschen, das dazu passende rosa Panty und weiße Netzstrumpfhosen. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und hatte rosa Hasenohren auf dem Kopf. "Tadaaa! Tantchen Olivia ist da." 

Harry wich ein Stück zurück und umklammerte leicht zitternd die Tickets. Das war ja schlimmer, als damals die Wiederauferstehung von Lord Voldemort persönlich. Er musste hier weg! Sofort. Notfalls auch mit seiner... Frau...

"Ginny!!!", brüllte er und der rote Haarschopf seiner Frau lugte um die Ecke.

"Was denn, Liebling?", fragte sie erschöpft, während James an ihrem Haar herum kaute.

"Wir verreisen.", sagte Harry, während er langsam, aber sicher rückwärts zu Ginny schlich. Immer darauf bedacht Snape nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Wie bei einem schrecklichen Unfall, wo man einfach hinstarren musste. "Sofort!"

Ginnys müde Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf und sie lächelte fast so glücklich, wie auf ihrer Hochzeit. "Oh, Schatz, du machst...", fing sie an, aber Harry würgte sie mit einer schnellen Geste ab.

"Nicht quatschen. Packen!", zischte er und schnappte Ginny James weg. "Du kommst zu Onkel... Tante Sev."

Ginny bemerkte erst jetzt das Snape sich ein wenig umgestylt hatte und machte große Augen. "Extravagant.", sagte sie und beobachtete, wie Severus sich im Rhythmus einer Melodie, die nur in seinem Kopf spielte, bewegte.

"Ginny, ich sagte packen! Muss man hier denn immer Alles zwei Mal sagen?", blaffte Harry nach hinten und drückte James dem tanzenden Snape in die Hand. "Wehe! Wehe dir, Severus Tobias Snape, wenn auch nur ein kleiner Klecks Babykotze auf meinem unsagbar teurem Laminat zu finden ist."

Ginny flitzte mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte, nach oben und war 3 Minuten später mit gepackten Koffern zurück im Wohnzimmer.

"Raus hier. Sofort.", rief Harry und schob Ginny zur Haustür. Diese öffnete sie und prallte mit ihrem jüngsten Bruder Ron zusammen.

"Ron!", quiekte sie. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ist doch egal, was er hier will. Wir müssen los.", drängelte Harry und schob sich und Ginny an einem dumm aus der Wäsche guckenden Ron vorbei. Mit einem Plopp waren sie verschwunden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 - ****Snapes fantastische Gabe Leute um den Finger zu wickeln**

Ron starrte immer noch völlig überrumpelt auf die offene Haustür. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. War das wirklich die Stimme seines seit Jahren geliebten Severus? Mit wem sprach er denn da? Er betrat das Haus und sah Severus in seinem Hasenkostüm mit James durch das Wohnzimmer tanzen und "I will survive" singen. Ron blieb an der Tür stehen und sah sich das Schauspiel mit offen stehendem Mund an. James lachte vergnügt und versuchte die Hasenohren auf Snapes Kopf zu erreichen.

"Möchte das Jamesie auch solche Öhrchen haben?", flötete Severus. "Möchte Jamesie auch so aussehen, wie Tante Olivia?" Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und im Nu war James in ein rosa Hasenkostüm gehüllt. "Sollen Jamesie und Tante Olivia mal schauen, was Mama so an Schminksachen hat?" James klatschte lachend in die Hände. Severus wand sich der Tür zu und nahm erst jetzt Ron wahr, der ihn verträumt anstarrte. Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder sabberte der Rotschopf gerade?

Ron war, im Wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, geplättet. Nie hätte er gedacht einmal die Chance zu haben, Severus 'Sexy' Snape im rosa Hasenköstüm zu sehen! Seine kühnsten Träume erfüllten sich hier gerade und so war Ronald Weasley viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, als das er bemerken würde, wie sich ein kleines Spucketröpfchen den Weg aus seinem Mundwinkel bahnte, das Kinn hinunter lief und sich schließlich dem teuren Rio Palisander Edelmatt Laminat näherte. Das leise Geräusch, das beim Auftreffen der Flüssigkeit auf dem Holz entstand, ließ Ron hoch schrecken und er wischte sich schnell mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Lippen.

"Ja, schau mal, Jamesie! Ja, schau mal, wer da ist? Ja, wer ist das? Ist das Ron 'Wieselking' Weasley? Ja, das ist er! Und was macht unser Lieblingswiesel hier? Ja, was macht es hier?", brabbelte Snape mit süßlicher Stimme und James gluckste fröhlich, während er an seinen Miniaturhasenohren zog.

"Ähm...", machte Ron und hatte einen so dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck drauf, das sogar Goyle neidisch geworden wäre. "Meine Mami hat gesagt, ich soll Harry und Ginny diesen Original-Weasley-Babystrampler aus feinster Weasley-Wolle vorbeibringen...", las Ron von seiner Handfläche ab, wo Molly ihm Alles ordentlich aufgeschrieben hatte, da Ron nicht einmal alleine seine Socken fand.

James hörte urplötzlich auf mit seinen Öhrchen zu spielen und verzog die Mundwinkel. Langsam drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung aus der diese unangenehme Stimme, die sich noch schlechter als er ausdrücken konnte, gekommen war und seine Unterlippe fing schrecklich an zu zittern. Große Krokodilstränen, die seinen Vater jetzt an seine Original-Krokodillederschuhe erinnert hätten, stiegen in seine braunen Babyaugen.

"Was hat das Jamsie plötzlich? Fühlt es sich nicht wohl?", zwitscherte Snape und verzog das Gesicht. Ein unangenehmer Geruch stieg plötzlich von James auf. Snape hielt den Kleinen von sich weg, der jetzt anfing richtig laut los zu heulen. Ron wich zurück, da auch er diesen Geruch wahrnahm.

"Ich g-glaube, J-James hat in die Windel gemacht.", stotterte er.

"Uuuuh! Braucht Jamesie eine neue Windel? Soll Onkel Ron ihm eine neue Windel verpassen?"

Panische Angst schien in James Augen zu liegen, als er weiter heulend versucht, sich irgendwie an Snape zu drücken. Seine kleinen Händchen fuchtelten, wie wild in der Luft herum. Unbeeindruckt davon drückte Snape Ron das Kind in die Hände.

"Du kannst doch sowas bestimmt, Wiesel!?"

"Ähm, was meinst du?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen, während James Geschrei unerträglich hoch wurde. Ron hätten ihn fast fallen gelassen, so sehr zappelte der Kleine.

"Du sollst Jamsie die Windeln wechseln."

"Und warum machst du das nicht?", fragte Ron und versuchte James wieder Snape in die Arme zu drücken. Dieser wich zurück und setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf.

"Ich will mich doch nicht schmutzig machen. Wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn Babydünnpfiff auf meinen teuren Klamotten wäre. Wiesel, du tust mir doch den Gefallen? Es wäre schrecklich nett von dir." Seine Stimme klang einschmeichelnd und passte so gar nicht zu dem fiesen Grinsen.

"Und was habe ich davon?", fragte Ron, der leicht überfordert mit der Situation war.

"Ist es nicht schon Belohnung genug, dass ich dich mit meiner Anwesenheit beglücke?"

Man sah richtig, wie es in Rons Kopf zu arbeiten begann. Er hatte wieder diesen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck und Snape wusste, dass er fast gewonnen hatte. Er streichelte Ron über den Kopf, lies seine Hand kurz auf dessen Wange ruhen, zog einen Schmollmund und sagte: "Bitte, Ron."

Ron grinste so dämlich und blöd, das Snape versucht war die Mundwinkel herunter zu ziehen und sich zu übergeben, aber das würde seinen diabolischen Plan gefährden...

"Oh... Sofort, Professor...", sagte Ron verträumt und Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Ron, ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken, was er jetzt Alles von Snape hätte bekommen können, die, mit teurem, schwerem Teppich ausgelegte Marmortreppe in den zweiten Stock von Potter Manor trippelte.

Snape zog erst eine Augenbraue hoch und die andere folgte so gleich. Was wollte der Kerl den jetzt da oben? Das Kinderzimmer war hier doch gleich um die Ecke... Leuchtete allerdings ein, dass Harry 'Pfoten-von-meiner-teuren-Einrichtung' Potter das ungeschickte Wiesel nicht in sein Haus ließ. Vor allem nicht nach dem tragischem Unfall vor zwei Jahren, als Ron die verboten schöne, weiße Perserkatze, Original Malfoy Züchtung, aus Versehen geröstet hatte. Seitdem litt Harry unter schrecklichen Depressionen, die er nur mit unglaublicher Kaufsucht bewältigen konnte. Ron hatte natürlich Alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, als er eines schönen Tages mit Tatze ankam.

Wie auf Kommando sprang der Stubentiger der Potters jetzt auf das edle Ledersofa und wollte es sich dort bequem machen, aber Snape würde schon darauf achten, dass er seinen Hintern da alleine drauf legen konnte.

"Na, was soll das denn, Reinkarnation von Black?", fragte er, stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte, beugte sich leicht vor und wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor Tatzes Schnute herum. "Willst du dein Herrchen unglücklich machen, in dem du hässliche Katzenharre auf seinem schönen, gemütlichen Ledersofa verteilst?"

Tatze hob eine Pfote und schleckte dran, bevor anfing sich ausgiebig zu putzen. Snape verdrehte die Augen. Die Katze, ja, es war ein Weibchen, trug ihren Namen zu Recht, war sie doch genauso bescheuert, wie ihr Namensvetter. Aber das würde Severus Harry sicher nicht auf die Nase binden.

"Mach Kusch, Black!", sagte er und machte verscheuchende Handbewegungen, aber Tatze rührte sich kein Stück, sondern fuhr fort sich zu putzen. Fasziniert betrachtete Snape die kleine rosa Zunge und nahm sich vor, gleich einen neuen Farbton zu kreieren, wenn er wieder zu Hause war.

Das plötzliche Krachen von oben schreckte Tatze auf und mit einem schrecklichen Geräusch, vergrub das Tier die Krallen in dem Leder und riss so lange daran herum, bis das weiße Futter heraus schaute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 -****Rons bemitleidenswerter Neid auf Alles was er nicht hat**

Überfordert mit der Situation schaute Snape von der Katze zur Tür und wieder zurück zur Katze. Ein weiteres Poltern und das Brüllen von James, ließ Severus sich in Bewegung setzen. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er nach oben. Die teure Ming Vase im Flur war zu Bruch gegangen. Snape folgte dem Geschreie ins Schlafzimmer der Eltern. Ron war über den Kopf des Tigerfells gefallen und lag flach mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden. James saß vor ihm und brüllte aus Leibeskräften.

"Weasley! Was zum Teufel treibst du da?", herrschte er Ron in alter Snapemanier an. Ron hob den Kopf und sah ihn verblüfft an. Der Gesichtsausdruck passte so gar nicht zu dem rosa Hasenkostüm, in dem sein alter Zaubertränkelehrer gerade steckte. Oh wie liebte er es, wenn Snape ihn so anstarrte. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und eilte zu dem noch immer schreienden James.

"Hat Jamesie sich weh getan?", säuselte er und nahm den kleinen Stinker auf den Arm. James drückte sein Köpfchen an Snapes Schulter und schluchzte.

"Wiesel, steh endlich von dem Boden auf und hör auf mich so anzuschmachten. Das Kinderzimmer ist unten. Da kannst du Potter Junior sauber machen und frisch wickeln."

Ron wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihm ein Buch unter dem Bett auffiel. Er zog es hervor und zum Vorschein kam ein Fotoalbum.

Das, mit Goldfäden verzierte und mit magentafarbenen Samt überzogene, Buch war so dick und spannend anzuschauen, das Ron nicht anders konnte, als es sinnlos anzustarren, anstatt es zu öffnen.

"Na, was hat das Wiesel da denn gefunden?", fragte Snape James, der allerdings nur die Backen aufplusterte. "Sollen wir Wiesel vielleicht ein neues Gehirn schenken, weil er seins verloren hat und nicht wieder findet?"

"Ein Fotoalbum!", rief Ron aus und schnipste mit den Fingern.

"Ach, wirklich?", fragte Snape James, der mit dem Kopf wackelte, wie ein Wackeldackel im Auto.

"Was da wohl drin ist?", überlegte Ron und drehte das Buch, um es von allen Seiten betrachten zu können.

"Fotos?", schlug Snape vor und James gluckste.

"Vielleicht...", sagte Ron und schlug das Buch auf.

"Aber nicht, dass du dein Schwesterchen nachher in Posen siehst, die du noch nicht einmal live gesehen hast, Wieselchen.", sagte Snape und zwinkerte James zweideutig zu. "Immerhin lag es unter Mummy und Daddys Bettchen!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte sich lieber nicht in die hitzige Diskussion, die Snape mit James zu führen schien einmischen. Stattdessen widmete er sich dem großen Foto, das auf der ersten Seite prangte.

"Hm... Den kenn ich doch...", murmelte er und betrachtete Harrys Kopf, der durch eine bemalte Stellwand lugte. Breit grinsend passte sein schmales Gesicht ganz und gar nicht zu dem muskulösen Körper, der auf die Wand gemalt war. Neben ihm, nicht weniger breit grinsend, war der Kopf von dem dämlichen Malfoy, Harrys neuem besten Freund, nachdem Ron das Perserkatzen Maleur passiert war, zu sehen. Ein verklärtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Rons Züge, als er zwischen den Beiden, so unterschiedlichen Freunden, den Traum seiner schlaflosen Nächte sah. Snapes Kopf lugte über dem Körper eines sexy Nummerngirls hervor und Severus fuhr sich gerade lasziv über die Lippen als, die Stellwand nach vorne umkippte. Harry und der dämliche Malfoy, dessen Vornamen Ron nicht einmal in Gedanken aussprechen konnte, brüllten los, während Snape beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

"Ich erinnere mich an den Tag.", meinte Snape grinsend und setzte sich neben Ron auf den Boden. James kuschelte sich weiter an ihn und steckte sich den Daumen in den Mund.

Ron blätterte die Seite um. Auf dem nächsten Bild sah man das Trio an einem Bergsee. Severus und Harry saßen in einem Boot. Draco wollte gerade auch einsteigen, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht und fiel ins Wasser. Severus und Harry krümmten sich vor Lachen. Harry streckte Draco die Hand hin, die dieser ergriff und den immer noch lachenden Harry zu sich ins Wasser zog. Ron verzog das Gesicht. Er fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herz. Das hätte er sein können, der mit Harry soviel Spaß hatte. Niedergeschlagen blätterte er eine Seite weiter.

Auf der nächsten fand er heraus, wo Harry an das riesige Eisbärfell im Wohnzimmer gekommen war. Mitten in der Tundra grinste Harry in die Kamera und neben ihm wurde der tote Eisbär durch einen Zauber aufrecht erhalten. Die Zunge hing ihm aus dem rechtem Mundwinkel und die leeren Knopfaugen schielten gen Himmel, der blassblau und ohne jegliche Wolken einfach himmlisch aussah. Harry winkte mit seiner Schrotflinte und plötzlich rauschte wieder dieser dämliche Malfoy ins Bild. Anscheinend hatte er hinter der Kamera gestanden und stellte sich jetzt direkt neben den Eisbären, um dann grinsend die Hände in die Hüften zu stemmen. Ein typisches erfolgreiche-Jagd-Foto, bis auf den völlig deplatzierten Snape, der jetzt schräg rechts neben Harry auftauchte und mit zwei rosa Pompoms herum wedelte.

"Ah ja!", seufzte Snape. "Das war toll! Die Pompoms hab ich immer noch und die Kinder freuen sich immer riesig, wenn ich damit zum Quidditchspiel komme!"

James gluckste und wunderte sich, warum sich eigentlich keiner um seine volle Windel kümmerte.

Ron schniefte. "Ich hasse Dra-Dra-Dra... Malfoy.", sagte er. "Mit dem blöden, außergewöhnlichen Haaren und Augen. Die blöde perfekte, blasse Haut und die scheiß perfekten Zähne!"

"Wiesel, was erlaubst du dir!", zischte Snape kalt. "Sag solche Wörter nicht, wenn das Jamesie zu hört!"

James gluckste wieder. Daddy sagte ständig Scheiße und sein Patenonkel Draco benutzte sogar noch schlimmere Ausdrücke.

"Blätter doch weiter, Weasley.", befahl Snape und Ron seufzte ergeben.

"Sofort...", hauchte er und befeuchtete sich den Finger, bevor er erneut eine der schweren, grobkörnigen Pergamentseiten umblätterte.

Das nächste Foto zeigte Harry, Snape und den dämlichen Malfoy in einer Karaokebar. Snape flirtete gerade heftigst mit dem, wie Ron doch zugeben musste, äußerst ansehnlichen Barmann. Weit über den Rand der Theke gelehnt hatte Snape sich einen Zeigefinger lasziv unters Kinn geklemmt und streckte den Po so offensichtlich raus, das seine viel zu kurze Robe verrutschte und Ron ein wenig enttäuscht war, das sein ehemaliger Zaubertränkeprofessor Strumpfhosen darunter trug. Rons Blick wanderte nach rechts, wo Draco auf der kleinen, kreisrunden Bühne stand und, so weit Ron es richtig von den Bildschirmen ablas, 'Touch myself' sang. Was auch immer das bedeutete... Und warum er es in Harrys Richtung sang und der sich auch noch so darüber freute, verstand Ron erst recht nicht. Konnte auch am zunehmenden Gestank von James Windel liegen...

Schnell blätterte Ron weiter. Er wollte nicht weiter dabei zusehen, wie sein heißgeliebter Sev mit dem Barmann flirtete. Auf dem nächsten Bild saßen Draco, Harry und Snape in Cowboysachen um ein Lagefeuer. Die Sonne war fast komplett unter gegangen. Nur ein lila Streifen war noch an dem Teil des Horizonts zu sehen, der nicht von den Bergen verdeckt wurde. Ein Zelt stand im Hintergrund und drei Pferde grasten eng aneinander gedrückt an der linken Ecke des Bildes. Draco hatte eine Gitarre in der Hand und spielte.

Verträumt sah sich Severus das Bild an. "Da waren wir in den Canadian Rockies." Seine Stimme klang leise und friedlich. "Die Nächte waren verdammt kalt. Keine Ahnung, was die Beiden sich dabei gedacht hatten. Eines Morgens waren wir aufgewacht und es hatte geschneit." 

Ron klebte bei dieser Erzählung förmlich an Sevs Lippen. Würde er doch nur nicht wieder aufhören und sich mit James befassen. Dieser rutschte jetzt nämlich quengelnd auf Snapes Schoss herum.

"Wiesel, gib mal das Fotoalbum her." Ron tat wie ihm geheißen. "Und jetzt nach unten mit dir ins Kinderzimmer. Du holst jetzt Babypuder, Tücher und eine frische Windel und wir wickeln den Kleinen jetzt hier."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 - Dracos begnadete Kunst im richtigen Moment aufzutauchen**

Warum auch immer, Ron sprintete nach unten und brachte die gewünschten Utensilien. Severus hatte inzwischen die Bettdecke zurück geschoben und James auf das weiße, seidene Bettlacken gelegt. James zappelte vergnügt mit Armen und Beinen, während Severus versuchte, die Hose auszuziehen. Er hätte es besser nicht gemacht. Jamesies Windel war so voll, dass ihm der Dünnpfiff die Beinchen runter lief und als braune Soße auf dem Bettlacken endete. Severus zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als er die Windel entfernte und die Schweinerei damit nur noch vergrößerte. Mitleid mit dem jüngsten Potter habend, hob er ihn hoch, und legte ihn auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

"Wiesel, nimm die Windel, bring sie nach unten und vernichte das Ding."

Angewidert und mit nur 2 Fingern nahm Ron die Windel entgegen.

"Jawohl, Sir...", presste Ron hervor und drehte sich schwungvoll um, wobei er noch ein wenig des Windelinhalts auf dem teurem Perserteppich im Schlafzimmer verteilte. Ron hopste die Treppe regelrecht herunter und fragte sich dann im Erdgeschoss, wo er jetzt mit dem Ding hin sollte. Snape hatte gesagt, bring sie nach unten und dann vernichten...

Es machte Klick und Ron ließ die volle Windel auf das teure Rio Palisander Edelmatt Laminat fallen, um dann seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Er räusperte sich und deutete auf den Haufen am Boden.

"Confringo!", rief er und schwank seinen Zauberstab heftig. Mit einem lauten Knall explodierte die Windel und ein Teil des Laminats ebenfalls. Ron duckte sich vor den Splittern und dem stinkenden Zeug, das jetzt durch das gesamte Wohnzimmer flog.

"Wiesel, was..." Snape war mit dem frischgewickelten James die Treppe herunter gekommen und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, als er die Verwüstung sah, die Ron in weniger als fünf Minuten angerichtet hatte.

Hustend sah Ron sich hilflos um, während Snape sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nase zu hielt.

"Schöne Leistung, Weasley.", näselte Snape und James klatschte fröhlich in die Hände, während Rons Ohren röter als seine Haare wurden. Jedenfalls bis auf die Stellen die mit Holzstaub und einer anderen Substanz, von der Snape gar nicht erst wissen wollte, was es war, bedeckt waren.

Etwas bewegte sich aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus. Es war ziemlich verklebt und teilweise verkohlt. Verstört schaute es zwischen den Menschen umher. Nur an den Tönen, die entfernt, wie ein Miauen klagen, konnte man Tatze noch erkennen.

"Und somit hast du Katze Nummer 2 auf dem Gewissen, Ron." Snape grinste fies und blickte zu James, der die verblüfften Augen nicht von dem Stubentiger nehmen konnte.

Ron wurde noch roter, wenn dies überhaupt noch ging. Sein Severus hatte ihn doch tatsächlich eben Ron genannt. Nichts war für ihn noch von Bedeutung. Nur Sevs Stimme klang noch in seinem Kopf. Ron - er hatte es wirklich gesagt. Er seufzte und schaute Severus mit großen Kuhaugen an. Dieser ging unerklärlicherweise zur Haustür um diese zu öffnen. Vor der Tür stand...

"Malfoy!", brüllte Ron. "Was zum Henker willst du denn hier?"

Malfoy legte den Kopf schief und grinste lässig, während er eine Hand in die Hüfte stemmte, und Ron von oben bis unten musterte. "Weaselby, du hast da Scheiße im Gesicht.", sagte er und legte sich nachdenklich einen Zeigfinger unter Kinn. "Nein, warte... Das sind ja Sommersprossen!"

James gluckste fröhlich und Snape hob den Daumen zustimmend.

"Severus, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Malfoy und ignorierte das Chaos in Harrys Haus, so wie Ron, den er eh nur für ein weniger gut ausgewähltes Einrichtungsstück von Harry hielt.

"Ich hüte das Jamesie-Wamsie!", flötete Snape und hielte Draco das Baby mit ausgestreckten Armen hin.

Malfoys Mundwinkel wanderten ganz langsam nach unten und blieben dort, während er einen Schritt zurück tat. "Aha...", sagte er angewidert. "Und wo ist Harry?"

"Der rettet die Welt, äh, seine Ehe.", sagte Snape und drückte James wieder an sich, der völlig am Boden zerstört war, dass sein Patenonkel ihn nie süß finden wollte. "Soll ich ihm was ausrichten?"

"Oh, das ist äußerst betrüblich, wollte ich doch seine exquisite Gesellschaft bei einem einmaligen Event genießen.", floss es Malfoy aus der versnobten Kehle und Ron würgte, obgleich das auch etwas mit dem Gestank, der in Harrys Luxushütte herrschte, zu tun haben könnte.

Snape gab ein langgezogenes mitleidiges "Ohhhhhhhh" von sich und tätschelte James den Kopf. An Dracos festgesprayte Haare traute er sich wohl nicht.

"Nun, da du schon einmal in der Nähe bist, Severus, mein Guter, würde ich gerne deine angenehme Begleitung in Erwägung ziehen.", säuselte Malfoy und Ron fragte sich, ob seine Zunge schon zugeschleimt war, oder ob das irgendwo in seiner Kehle hängen blieb.

Unschlüssig blickte Severus von James zu Malfoy und wieder zurück. Konnte er James mit dem Wiesel alleine lassen? Würde der es überleben? Er sah sich im Haus um. Hier konnte er auf keinen Fall bleiben. Diese Behausung war ja total unter seinem Niveau.

"Komm schon, Sev. Überleg nicht so lange. Wir werden bestimmt viel Spaß haben. In der Zwischenzeit kann Weasley die Wohnung wieder wohnlich zaubern."

"Was machen wir mit James?"

"Der wird es schon überleben, mal ein paar Stunden ohne dich zu sein."

"Glaubt das Jamesie das auch? Kann das Onkel Sev das Jamesie alleine mit dem Wiesel lassen?"

James klammerte sich regelrecht an Severus. Tränchen standen ihm in den Augen, die genauso panisch blickten, wie die von Ron.

"Du siehst, Draco, ich kann den Kleinen nicht alleine lassen."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. "Dann bringen wir ihn doch schnell bei Molly Weasley vorbei. Die freut sich bestimmt, auf ihren Enkel aufpassen zu dürfen. Auch wenn ich nicht gerade angetan bin von der Aussicht, Zwischenstopp in dieser Bruchbude machen zu müssen."

"Ey!", rief Ron und wurde gleich mit einem gehässigen Blick von Draco bedacht.

"Wolltest du etwas sagen, Weaselby?"

Ron öffnete den Mund und klappte ihn wortlos wieder zu.

"Na, siehst du!", sagte Malfoy Schultern zuckend. "Auf geht's." Er packte Snape am rosa Ärmel und schob ihn aus der Tür. Noch einmal schaute der Blonde über die Schulter in die verwüstete Wohnung und verzog die Mundwinkel, als der total fertige Tatze am Vorhang hochklettern wollte.

"Was?", blaffte Ron geschockt, als er dachte Draco hätte ihn mit Aufmerksamkeit bedacht.

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er dem Wiesel etwas sagen sollte, zuckte dann aber leicht mit den Schultern, hob die Hand, um Ron den Ansatz eines Winkens zu schenken, bevor er die Tür so laut zu knallte, das ein wenig Staub von der, durch die Explosion leicht beschädigte, Decke rieselte. 

Das erschreckte Tatze so sehr, das er die Krallen tief in dem schweren, purpurnen Samtvorhang verkrallte und ihn so herunter riss. Ron drehte wie in Zeitlupe den Kopf, als Tatze dasselbe Schicksal wie seinen Namensgeber ereilte.

"Oh, oh...", machte Ron, während ein ekelhaftes Geräusch ertönte, als Tatze von der Vorhangstange getroffen wurde.

Wie auf Kommando ging die Tür wieder auf und Rons Augen weiteten sich, als er Harry und Ginny mit den Koffern wieder hereinkommen sah.

"Nein, ohne meinen Pelzumhang fliege ich nicht in die Karibik!", blaffte Harry gerade nach hinten, während Ginny das Chaos, das ihr Bruder angerichtet hatte, begutachtete. "Was denn?" Harry drehte sich langsam um und schnappte fiepend nach Luft. 

"Harry, beruhige dich.", sagte Ginny und legte ihrem Mann behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Denk an dein Herz, das ohne den Teil von Lord Voldemort nicht so stark ist." Während Ginny weiter über Harrys Gesundheit philosophierte, kippte Harry einfach nach hinten und rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Wand runter. Die Brille hing ihm schief von der Nase und immer wieder murmelte er "Mein Laminat... mein schönes Laminat..."

Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und schenkte Ron einen dankbaren Blick. "Aber wo ist James?", fragte sie, während Harry in Tränen ausbrach und auf dem letzten Stück Laminat, das unversehrt geblieben war, herum trommelte.

"Mami...", sagte Ron und Ginny schaute sich verwirrt.

"Na, da hast du aber auch was auf den Kopf bekommen.", sagte sie kichernd. "Und wo ist Tatze?"

"Hinter dem Vorhang...", keuchte Ron und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht der.", sagte sie und winkte ab. "Also, du machst das hier schon, Ron. Ich kann dir ja vertrauen. Harry und ich gehen jetzt."

Harry schluchzte theatralisch auf, als Ginny ihn hochzog, die Koffer packte und mit einem lauten Knall verschwand.

Die Fassade von Potter Manor bröckelte allmählich und Ron schaute zur schwankenden Decke.

"Oh, oh...", machte er wieder und konnte gerade noch aus dem Haus hechten, bevor es zusammen krachte und eine ordentliche Staubwolke produzierte.

Hustend richtete Ron sich auf, schaute auf den Trümmerhaufen und machte sich dann klammheimlich auf den Weg nach Hause, um Snape und Malfoy nachzustellen.

_Ende... Zumindest für uns!_


End file.
